


Starlight, Star Bright

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [16]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Juvenilia, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-21
Updated: 2001-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the kids are on a camping trip, Ken and Miyako manage to find the time for a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

_"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..._

"Do you believe in wishing on stars?" Ichijouji Ken asked in a serious voice that seemed so different than the light, cheerful one he had just been using.

Inoue Miyako stared at him in surprise. Where had that come from? They had been sitting beside each other on the hill above the campsite, talking about the others. It was so out of place. The whole day had been like that though.

The twelve Japanese Chosen Children had gathered in a quiet, deserted part of the Digital World for a brief reunion. It had been six months since they had defeated MaloMyotismon, and several of the older kids had thought that a campout would be a great way to celebrate.

It had started out as a big party. They had just hung around, talking and laughing, until it had started getting dark. Then the Digimon had left to leave the kids by themselves for awhile. No one knew what they were actually up to, but she was pretty sure that it involved Tentomon's new tree house.

After that, Yamato and Sora had went for a short hike. It had been several hours, and there was still no sign of them. Soon after they had left, Takeru and Hikari had volunteered to go look for some more firewood. Daisuke had jumped up to go with them, but Hikari had shot Taichi a look that made him quickly decide to keep Davis occupied by starting a conversation about soccer.

Miyako wondered, briefly, if the two of them were still arguing about that, wherever they had disappeared.

Jou and Mimi had went down to a nearby stream to get some water. She was fairly that they just wanted to get away from Taichi and Daisuke before they killed each other, blew something up, or burned something down, rather than the more romantic reasons some of the others had. Especially since she knew that Mimi was dating Michael, at least for now.

Koushiro had been typing away on his computer, chatting with some Canadian girl he knew, for the last half hour. Meanwhile, Iori was practicing his martial arts, and, she thought wryly, probably helping Koushiro to keep Taichi and Daisuke from doing anything too dangerous.

Of course, that just left her and Ken.

For awhile, they had just sat by the campfire talking about different things. She had been surprised how easily she could talk with him. She usually had trouble talking with boys. They had been having a great time just sitting around the fire. Then the fire had started to die down, and Koushiro, Taichi, and Daisuke had tried to build it back up.

She and Ken had started to wonder if they should move when they saw Koushiro getting on his computer to ask his friend how to build up the fire. They decided to get far away when Taichi poured what looked like gasoline onto the wood, and Daisuke pulling out a huge box of matches.

They had moved to the top of the small hill that overlooked the campsite. For awhile they had sat talking about which couple would be the last one to get back to camp, what the Digimon were up to, and if Taichi, Daisuke, and Koushiro would set the camp on fire. They had been sitting there laughing when Ken had looked her in the eye and asked his question.

He asked her again if she believed. She smiled, but answered him seriously that she had never tried before.

"Well, then it's time that you gave it a try," he said and pointed to the alien-looking sky of the Digital World. "All you have to do is pick one and make a wish for whatever you want the most."

Miyako looked and picked out the brightest one in the sky. Then she closed her eyes tightly and wished with all of her might. She opened her eyes to see Ken smiling.

"Well, what did you wish for?" he asked.

She smiled shyly. "Courage."

Ken stared at her in confusion. "Courage? For what?" he questioned.

Miyako took a deep breath before she answered. "To do this." And she kissed him right on the lips. She wondered how she had found the bravery to actually do it.

When she pulled back, she saw the astonished look in his face. After searching for something to say for what seemed like an eternity, he took her hand.

"Well, I guess that this is our lucky night. Both of our wishes came true." He grinned at the wonder on her face as he slowly pressed his lips against hers.

They didn't notice the strange boy and his Digimon watching them from the shadows. They didn't see his evil smirk or hear him coldly whisper quietly to his Digimon: "Soon, Spiritmon. We can put my master's plan in motion very soon."

They also didn't notice the flames shooting from the campsite. Or hear any of the very familiar voices loudly yelling at each other down below them. At least not at first.


End file.
